Zuikaku in a pinch
by Krugger
Summary: Kaga returning from sortie comes across Zuikaku in the clutches of the Abyssal


**A cool October afternoon on**

"So Fifth Carrier Division Zuikaku might I ask why there is a hime class Abyssal latched to your arm" Kaga asked in a calm collected voice with her bow drawn as taut as possible aiming at Zuikaku, who is sitting cross-legged on the water with an Abyssal Aircraft Carrier Hime in her lap hugging her arm, all while nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

Behind a visibly steaming Kaga was the confused fleet returning from a sortie. Nagato, Ashigara, Mogami, Nachi, and Aoba who was clicking her camera so rapidly there was a definite possibility it would part of the fleet were the equally confused destroyers Kagerou, Shiranui and Akigumo, the latter who was furiously drawing

With a forced calm that failed, Zuikaku held up her free arm to Kaga

"N..no. Now Kaga, I know this looks a little unusual but there is a logical explanation for this if you would just lower your bow … why are you aiming at me?"

"No reason." Was the unusually calm reply

"So you go out on your own to test out your remodel without... while I am away and did not tell the admiral or Shoukaku. It is only when I am returning from sortie do I find that not only are you out here **BUT** also **THIS**. Did I leave anything out?

"Well if it helps she is unarmed"

"No that does not help, and if that is the case why have you not sank her."

"Hold! This can be a valuable intelligence boon for us" came the voice of Nagato as she steamed forward.

"Thank you, Nagato, now that we have cleared up this little incident lets head back to base"

Zuikaku slowly got up supporting the carrier hime. Upon standing it became apparent that the abyssal was unable to stand on her own. With out much thought Zuikaku scooped up the abyssal carrier into her arms and looked forward to beginning sailing into position, there was a brief but furious look on Kaga's face that said.

"I do not approve."

The fleet took notice, all except for Zuikaku. Who was busy trying to make abyssal comfortable while increasing speed. Hime for her part had draped her arms around Zuikaku's neck and appeared to have fallen asleep.

Aoba circled the carriers camera constantly clicking "This is going make front page news" she chirped her reporter's blood boiling

Akigumo was equally excited making several sketches of the scene, ideas for the next Autumn Cloud work for the convention just writing themselves.

The rest of the fleet was a little more subdued about the situation. It was an open secret that Zuikaku and Kaga were an item.

Kagerou moaned "This is going to be a looong trip"

Kaga had been training Zuikaku from the day she was summoned and had been paired up on almost every mission until just recently when she was getting ready for her remodel. Zuikaku had doubled her sortie count meaning that recently Zuikaku was out even when Kaga was in the dock as repair buckets were used on Zui to increase her time in the field. It was during this time that the fleet was split with half believing that Kaga confessed the other believes it was Zuikaku who confessed. A large ongoing betting pool is currently still building as no evidence as to who confessed has been forth coming even from the sister ships Akagi and Shoukaku. The betting pool had actually started from the two, Shoukaku thinking Kaga confessed and Akagi thinking Zui had.

The voyage back to base was mostly uneventful except for the strangely hostile heat that seemed to emanate from Kaga. Though the warmth would be welcomed none of the fleet dared approach, except one. Zuikaku had sailed near her but had refrained from speaking less she wakes the sleeping abyssal. Which was lucky as Kaga was not in a talking mood by any means.

Nagato had radioed ahead to notify the base of the fleets return and their unexpected guest. Upon arrival Akashi and Yuubari were present as well as Musashi, Yamato and Mutsu to assist in moving Zuikaku's sleeping passenger to the arsenal for a thorough check for weapons or communication devices. Being asleep on arrival had helped the process along except that Zuikaku had to take her to the arsenal herself as the sleeping abyssal would not release her, Kaga had been about to remove the parasite herself when she was summoned by the Admiral to report on the situation with Nagato and Aoba.

So Zuikaku headed to the arsenal while Kaga, Nagato, and Aoba to the Admiral and the rest of the fleet to the docks or Houhou's, Akigumo dashed directly to her room and would remain there for the next 48 hours.

xxx

Admiral's Office

Xxx

"So you're telling me that she brought back a Hime class abyssal carrier… and no one thought it was a good idea to stop her." asked the Admiral with her head in her hands

"Ah, yes that is the situation" Nagato confirmed

"And where are they now?"

"Zuikaku took the abyssal to Akashi's arsenal," Kaga replied

Lifting her head the admiral asked

"Kaga can you go to the arsenal and get a report from Akashi for me, make sure everything is in order"

"Yes, Admiral." with a salute and a quick turn Kaga was gone.

Nagato went to close the door leaving just her Aoba and the Admiral behind. Leaning back in her chair the admiral finally asked after a few moments

"Soo Nagato, why did you not stop this from happening?"

Nagato looked exasperated

"To be fair, by the time we came across Zuikaku it was already too late, see" answered Aoba approaching the admiral to show her the pictures on her camera

"Oh. Ohh oh my! A princess carry of all things, she still has no idea how to control that chivalrous streak does she."

The admiral stated as she skipped through photos of Zuikaku supporting the abyssal, cradling the abyssal and literally sweeping the ship of its feet.

"So why did Kaga not deal with the abyssal herself?"

"I had no choice," said Nagato "I stopped her since it seemed she was going to sink Zuikaku first"

"True, look here" Aoba showed Admiral a pic of Kaga bow drawn and aimed at Zuikaku.

"Ah yes, good call."


End file.
